


Toppy Pine

by eff_reality



Series: Armani video-inspired ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/pseuds/eff_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was <a href="http://38.media.tumblr.com/e88461ece2d07542f0c62c03dc475dc8/tumblr_n7xr39EmLk1t47tkuo1_500.gif">this gif</a> from the Armani video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppy Pine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts).



"What am I going to do with you?"

Chris hovers above him in the dim light, eyes inky and calculated, sleeves rolled to his elbows, fingertips sliding over his thumb as if conversing with him about just that.

But Zach can’t see any of that. He’s face-down on the scratchy sofa, trying not to roll his hips down and give his hot, hard cock some very needed pressure, arms draped over the rough arm, hair in his eyes. “What do you want to do with me?” The question is a warm gust over his own bicep. His fingers twitch against the upholstery.

He feels Chris’ knees drop to either side of his thighs, the material of his perfectly tailored trousers the only thing separating Zach’s skin from his. Zach inhales at the feel of Chris’ hands stroking reverently down either side of his spine. Zach has always been obsessed with Chris’ hands: they’re warm and expressive, masculine and elegant all at once.

Those hands continue on down confidently, grabbing hold of Zach’s ass cheeks and parting them where he’s most vulnerable, thumbs glancing over his hole. Zach lets out a needy moan, which Chris answers with a pleased little purr.

"First, I’m going to make you pay for all that flirting you did tonight. And then…" Zach hears a quiet, wet sound, then feels the tip of Chris’ thumb pressing into him, saliva-soaked and perfect. "I’m going to make sure you never forget," Chris thumb sinks into him, down to the web of his hand, "who this ass belongs to." Chris keeps fucking him like that, painfully slow, his other hand flicking open his belt buckle. "Are you ready for me, Zach?"


End file.
